His Name Is Matthew
by Gas Masks
Summary: This is a story about Matthew. He is Canadian and when he died by neglect, he woke up to strange people calling him Canada. They said that he had a twin, but he was an only child!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Here is a story I am working on! Sorry if it sucks~ Don't know if there will be any pairings yet, but I will warn you if there are~ Hope you enjoy! Lots of love, GasMasks**

* * *

_Alone._

_**Always alone.**_

_**Why?**_

_**What have I done for me to never be noticed?**_

_**I'm also so sad. Why can't I be happy?**_

The dark thoughts seeped into Matthew William's head. His parents had left him in his room over five days ago. The forgot about him. Again.

Matthew sighed and frowned. He was in pain. His stomach hurt so much! He hadn't eaten since the morning of Wednesday, five days before today.

He couldn't stand anymore. He was too weak. He had been weak before now, always has been. Ever since he was a child he had been weak and always ended up sick. Most of the time, he didn't go to the doctor since it cost too much for his parents, so he had to just hope it would go away.

The only light in the dark room was the window, but it'd soon be dark due to the setting sun.

Matthew curled into a ball. He was so cold. But that was understandable. His room had a draft in it that was never fixed.

He wondered how long it would take for his parents to remember him. Maybe a few more days.

Matthew sighed again. His eyes widened. He couldn't breath back in. He chest hurt. He clenched his eyes shut and slowly, painfully moved his arm to his chest and grabbed the fabric of his shirt, his nails digging through his shirt and into his hand, trying to block the pain. He began to cry. It hurt so much! It felt like his chest was being ripped open and his heart was being squished by his ribcage. He screamed. That's all he could do. He screamed, for that was the only way he could get air.

**Momma. Papa. Help me!**

Suddenly, he became numb. He was still cold, but it began to get dark, and the pain was gone, so he was thankful. He was now tired though. Maybe, if he sleeps, the pain will not appear again. So, he closed his blind eyes and slept.

* * *

"Canada, dude, you awake? HELLO~!" An annoying voice yelled in his ear.

"Would you let him be?!" A British voice complained and he heard a smack and the annoying voice yelp.

"Mon fils~ T-il se passer?" _(My son~ Will he be okay?)_ A French man had asked.

"Would you speak English?!" The Brit chided.

The French man laughed. "Why? You can understand moi~" _(A/N: I am not going to write how France will speak, neither the others. Too lazy and I get a headache reading it in stories so bleh! XP )_

"But I can't!" The annoying one said. Matthew could hear the pout.

Matthew opened his eyes slowly, he frowned at how bright and blurry everything was. He closed his eyes again, then opened them, repeating the process until his eyes adjusted.

"Mon petit garçon que vous êtes éveillé!"_(My little boy is awake!)_ The French man said happily.

Matthew looked at him curiously and apologetically. He understood the French man. He was from Canada and had learned the language when he was three.

"Je suis désolé... But who are you?" The Canadian asked the man.

The French man's eyes widened with worry and he turned to a blonde haired man with caterpillar eyebrows.

"Angleterre! Canada doesn't remember his papa!" France yelled, worry and confusion in his voice.

The Englishman frowned. "Canada, do you remember me or your brother?" England asked gently.

"I'm sorry, but why are you calling me Canada? My name Matthew and I've never met any of you in my life and I'm an only child..." Matthew said in one breath, confusion, and fear clear in his eyes and voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**I SUCK! Sorry everyone~! DX I have exams and two stories due for class! Thank you for the reply and info on my French mistake! I have no idea how to speak or spell French, so if I make a mistake, please tell me! Also, this chapter sucks because I basically (excuse my American slang) pulled it out of my ass! Meaning I have a bad case of writers block for this story and I just tried to make a new chapter in order for it to be updated so you all wouldn't hate me! **

**~GasMasks**

The countries all looked at the Canadian in shock. No one spoke up first for several seconds, almost a minute.

"What do you mean your an only child? We were both raised together!" Alfred asked out, being the first to speak.

Matthew shook his head, frowning. "The only people I've ever really seen were my parents..." He admits to them.

England furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do you mean you've only ever seen your parents. You would have of course went to school and been outside." England says. Though he is a country, it is important for them all to at least graduate high school once, even the micro nations.

Matthew again shook his head. "I've rarely been outside. I was taught by my parents how to speak, read, and write." He says, believing this to be very normal due to the fact he is rarely outside and not aloud to watch television.

France decided to speak up now. "Are your... parents by chance very protective of you? Why do you not go outside often?" He asks, hating that he had to say parents like he didn't help raise the boy.

The Canadian looks at the three confused. "They aren't really protective of me..." He says, a spark of sadness shining through his eyes. "Isn't it normal for parents to do that?" He asks.

England shook his head lightly. "Not really. Most parents have to convince a person your age to get out of the house." England tells him honestly, remembering when he would visit Alfred in his teen years, even now, and force the other out of the house and away from the telly and games.

Matthew just nods his head. They all sit there quiet until Matthew's stomach growls very loudly. He blushes and puts his hands around his stomach, avoiding the other's gaze.

America burst out in laughter. "Dude! That was the loudest growl I've ever heard! You starving or something!?" He teases Matthew.

Matthew blushes even more. "I-I haven't eaten in almost a week." He stammers out, causing the American to stop laughing and look at him in shock.

"A week!? What do you mean a week!? You're 'folks' poor or something?!" He exclaims in shock, knowing that he would feel dead by then.

Matthew shakes his head, closing his eyes, trying to make everyone disappear.

France puts his hand on Matthew's shoulder lovingly. "Why haven't you eaten in week? You must have been very hungry." He asks the younger man.

"M-My parents forgot about me again..." He whispers out, shivering at the Frenchman's touch.

"Couldn't you get your own food?" England asks, disbelief in his face.

"N-No... they locked my door so I couldn't leave..." He mumbles out.

"Those sick bastards..." America says in shock.

Everyone looks at America, then France and England look at Canada.

"Go cook up something easy for the stomach." England tells France. France nods his head and stands up.

"I'll be right back." He tells Matthew in a gentle voice, then leaves to the kitchen and begins to cook a light soup.


End file.
